


星芒

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	星芒

雷声带着大雨降了下来，小恐龙悄无声息的钻进了韩沐伯的怀里

那是他的弟弟，十岁时才认识的，亲弟弟

天气有点闷热，秦奋的睡衣被卷到了手肘，昏暗的灯光，他的手臂被衬得像一块绵密的慕斯，嫣红的嘴唇不停的颤抖着，他的小猫咪，他的九尾狐新娘

秦奋的身体不停地颤抖，像窗外雨里颤颤巍巍的海棠，软软的小手轻轻地碰了碰韩沐伯的脖子，带着胳膊上松松垮垮的袖子，扫过了韩沐伯的乳头

韩沐伯有时裸睡

秦奋的眼睛亮亮的，闪着最无暇的光芒，星子般，哈气一小口一小口地喷在韩沐伯的脖子上，痒痒的

把腿蜷到了膝盖，婴儿在子宫里的姿势，紧紧地圈住自己的双腿，小心翼翼地

“哥哥，你可以抱抱我吗？”

韩沐伯低下了头，他的宝贝紧紧地缩在他的怀里，脸上泛着不正常的潮红，鼻尖亮晶晶的，草莓牛奶里浸泡的小小冰块，可是也不对，他的掌心是热的，又热又软，小心翼翼的抵着韩沐伯的胸膛，紧紧地贴着韩沐伯的身子，像是婴儿紧紧地抱住他的胎盘，源源不断地从韩沐伯身上汲取着能量

“唔，沐伯，我又做噩梦了”

韩沐伯的耐性并不好，说话磕磕碰碰，三句话都讲不到主题，如果是别人的话，早就被他领着脖子扔了出来，门外，或是另一张床上——这并不关他的事，他只在乎自己的情绪，可小恐龙不是别人，那是他的亲弟弟，一起被射出来，同一个子宫里做过邻居

或许吧

“沐伯，我又梦到了那个男人，他打我，还拿烟头烫我的手臂，好疼”

秦奋的记忆力一向很好，韩沐伯也是

他还记得第一次见到秦奋时的那天，像往常一样被保姆接回了家，对客厅里的父母打了个招呼便回了房间，像往常一样

进了屋子便发现一切都变了，他的跑车床，变成了木质的双层床，黄色的，看上去笨笨的，他不喜欢，其实之前的床他也不见得多么爱惜，但这不是重点，没有人提前通知他这件事情，草原上的狮子般，与生俱来的圈地意识，韩沐伯讨厌任何人踏进他的屋子，这是他的领地，里面的一切都是他的，包括那张床

跑到客厅想找父母要个说法，抬眼便看到母亲身后露出的小手，怯生生地，拽住母亲的旗袍裙摆，握的很紧，柔软的布料皱了，怒放的牡丹有了纹路，像活了过来，在黑色的绒布上盛开

父亲对他挥了挥手，从母亲身后拉出了一个小孩，飞快地抬起眼睛看了他一眼，又立马低了下去，白嫩的脸蛋，韩沐伯敢保证，他从没见过这么漂亮的小孩，陶瓷一般，碰一下就会碎掉似的

“沐伯，过来，这是你的弟弟，刚刚被接回家，以后就跟你住一个屋了，不许欺负他”

父亲的话语中带着不容抗拒的威严，韩沐伯也没想过反抗，他想，他的领地里不应该只有他自己，就像前桌的小女孩讲的那样，城堡里必须要拥有一个王后，不能只有国王

“沐伯……哥哥，我，我叫秦奋”

小孩的声音里小小的，带着犹豫，父亲叹了口气，重重地摇了摇头，韩沐伯无暇顾及叹气的原因，走过去把抄在口袋里的手拿了出来，不由分说地拉住了秦奋的小手

秦奋吃惊地抬头看他，这是韩沐伯第一次看清他的眼睛，棕栗色，长长的睫毛翘着，蝴蝶的双翼般，上下纷飞

秦奋的手软绵绵的，韩沐伯又握了握手心确认着触感，看起来精美的瓷娃娃，原来软乎乎的，像商店里货架上的毛绒熊，里面塞着满满的棉花

一个怯懦精致的布偶娃娃，这便是韩沐伯对他的第一印象

“哥哥，你到底在不在听”

怀里的小恐龙敏锐地察觉到了他的心不在焉，负气地嘟着嘴巴用脚踢他的膝盖，指甲有点长了，挠过韩沐伯的小腿，麻酥酥的，有点痒

他知道秦奋的锁骨上有两个圆圆的烟疤，小小的，眼睛一般审视着他，直直地剜着他的心

他把秦奋牵到自己的屋子，小孩在门外磨蹭着脚丫，小小的白色袜子上画着红彤彤的草莓，长到了脚腕，紧紧的，勒出了小小的的脚踝

也许是他的眼神带了些不耐，秦奋的肩膀轻微的瑟缩了一下，被什么击中了似的，反复咬着下唇，他的唇色很美，林荫大道上掉落的第一片樱花，被他的牙齿咬出了白色的印记，果冻般，微微地颤动着

“我，我不敢”

韩沐伯走到了他的面前，比他高了一个头的距离，勉勉强强地可以抬起他的下巴让他仰视

“我很吓人吗？”

小孩攥衣角的手紧了紧

“不，不是，房间里有地毯，我脏，踩坏了，会挨打的”

灰色的地毯毛茸茸的，半长的毛，能刚刚好地没过人的脚背，秦奋的袜子很白，显然是刚换过的，隐隐的，似乎还在散发着柔顺剂的香味

皱了皱眉头，不知道为什么，韩沐伯莫名的不喜欢看到秦奋怯懦地样子，他总觉得那样的眸子里，应当嚣张跋扈地，肆无忌惮地闪耀着最夺目的光

不由分说地把人拉进了屋里，直接扔在了床上，双手插在兜里，眼睛向下瞥，看着紧紧抓着床单颤抖的秦奋，他完全可以不采用这么居高临下的姿势，可能只是单纯觉得比较拽，莫名地，他的心里首次升出了一种认知——他要让秦奋觉得他是最牛逼的男人，命令的口吻，没有丝毫商讨的余地

“不许怕，以后谁敢欺负你，我就揍他”

秦奋的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪过了几秒怀疑，夹杂着莫名的崇拜，像是马上就要滚出晶莹温热的泪滴，给韩沐伯带来了莫名的心里满足感，被人眼睛不眨地看着，脸上猛的一热，伸手胡乱捂住了秦奋的眼睛，为数不多的手忙脚乱

“你，我不许你看我，以后你要是被欺负还不告诉我，我连你一起揍”

小孩的睫毛小扇子似的，湿漉漉地，搔了搔韩沐伯的手心，瘪了瘪嘴，老老实实地点了点头

衣领有些宽大，母亲应该是按照韩沐伯的身量买的，却没想到秦奋要比韩沐伯瘦小不少，露出半颗圆圆润润的肩膀，莹白的，玉石般的，在白炽灯的照射下，悠悠的，让韩沐伯想到了去年跟母亲一同去教堂祈祷，壁画上圣子周身，纯洁的光

像是小石子猛的被人投掷在平静的湖水，韩沐伯舔了舔唇，心里叫嚣的声音，他想要把天使从光晕中拽出来，共同沉沦在尘世

他确实这么做了，弯腰狠狠地咬在了秦奋的肩膀，小孩痛的身体抽搐了一下，只闷哼了一声，没敢说话，韩沐伯的眼往下看，秦奋的手牢牢地扭着床单，勒出了痕迹，手指被染的红了，像是白色慕斯上点缀的小小草莓

还不知道什么是口欲期的年纪，鬼使神差地用舌头轻轻舔了一下，便松开了秦奋，小孩委屈地垂着眼，睫毛上挂着小小的水珠，被濡湿了，几根睫毛聚在一起，显得更加乌黑浓密

“哥哥你骗我，说好保护我的”

秦奋委屈地过分，半倒在床上，衣领被拉的很低，白嫩的肩膀上还留着深深的牙印，唾沫反着亮晶晶的光，韩沐伯的脑子里蹦出一个，偷听到的，他也不懂具体含义的词语，只是觉得用在这里格外合适——淫靡

他的，淫靡的，弟弟

弯腰装作不在意的样子，干咳了一声，替秦奋拉上了衣服，齿痕被遮住了，他心里却又产生了莫名的情感，焦躁的，不甘心的

“我帮你打个印记，你以后就归我了”

韩沐伯插着裤兜，霸道地，像个老狗逼

秦奋就这样在韩沐伯的地盘上落了户，稳稳地驻扎在了韩沐伯的正头顶上

他第一次得到GV是在秦奋搬来的三年后的夏天，身边的朋友挤眉弄眼地喊他，韩沐伯不是个好学生，除了成绩还过得去之外，没有任何可以拿出来说的地方，只当是惯常的游戏厅邀约，跟秦奋打了个招呼便翻墙跑了出去

看着朋友把卡带插进影像机，熟悉的日文字幕在漆黑的屏幕上一点点的变化，他的心思却没放一点在这上面，脑袋里鬼事神差地浮现出了秦奋奶白奶白的脸蛋，那是他第一次知道，男人的手可以蘸着晶亮的液体，一点点地，慢慢地揉进那个地方，那个常规意义上，用于排泄的地方

他的心慢慢地跳了起来，忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔干涸的唇，旁边的朋友显然没有注意到他的异样，灼灼地盯着屏幕，眼里散发着猎奇的光，他捻了捻手指，其实亲眼见过女人下面是什么样的，跟他一起玩的大多是花花公子，稀里糊涂地参加过一次人体盛的庆典，女人的腿大张着，被摆在一个偌大的盘子里，他想，他的弟弟如果抱着腿，怯生生地对他露出那个秘密的洞口，但是从心里想想便觉得下体硬的要炸开了，屏幕里男人缠绵的呻吟还在继续，韩沐伯拿起衣服打开了门，人生中首次地落荒而逃，隔着门板声音被削弱地微不可察，韩沐伯想，如果是秦奋，肯定比他叫的好听，如果是秦奋

回到家秦奋已经坐到了床上，抱着他的小恐龙尾巴盘着腿看书，杂七杂八的想法，韩沐伯晚上是被疼醒的，下身紧胀着，卓然的挺立，他熟练地把手伸进了内裤，紧紧地盯着头顶的床板，就睡在上面，他的弟弟，他的莉莉丝，他的王后，脑海中浮现出下午的影像，无意识地把骑在身上颠簸的人换成了秦奋的样子，拇指熟练地划过了铃口，忽然从上面探下一只小脑袋，莹亮的大眼睛里含着关切的目光，迷迷糊糊地，柔软的对他说

“哥哥，你怎么了，做噩梦了吗？”

手里的灼热跳动着胀大了几分，在秦奋软绵绵地话语中喷射了出来，韩沐伯难得得脸红了，但也无所谓，黑夜掩盖着性欲，只留下了一被子的麝腥，韩沐伯握紧了床杆

“我没事，听话，甜甜，快去睡觉吧”

秦奋不明所以的点了点头，韩沐伯瞥了眼窗外，下雨了，隔着窗户对面的红房子，在路灯的映衬下，影影绰绰地，藤蔓无力地攀附着粗糙的墙壁，随着雨点的落下摇曳着，垂头丧气地耷拉着脑袋，于是他想，这便是秦奋啊，菟丝花般，从搬进屋子开始，便紧紧地依附着他，想法像一颗种子，播下后便在雨水的浇灌下疯狂的长大，南非的复活草般，枯竭的枝丫贪婪的吸收着，他想，房子收取一些遮风挡雨的利息或许并不过分，满怀侥幸的，反正他的弟弟与他不同，蒙骗一个什么都不懂的小孩或许并不艰难

于是他微微抬起上身敲了敲上铺的床面，嗓子有些暗哑，但都无所谓了，他听到空旷的房间中只剩下了自己的声音，上铺的弟弟在小口小口地喘气

“秦奋，你下来，一会打雷时我怕你害怕”

真正抱到秦奋时他才发现自己的错误，白白软软的一团，小小地埋进自己的怀里，轻盈地，像是没有什么重量，那时他的睡衣还是分体的，衬衫的上摆摩挲地，轻轻地掀起了一角，恰好打过一个闪电，秦奋便被吓得蜷缩进韩沐伯的怀里，他却被那一小块的雪白晃了眼，不自觉地伸手过去，轻轻地摩挲着，秦奋便笑了，用脚踢着韩沐伯的小腿“沐伯，别闹，痒”

秦奋微微地抬着头，嫣红的小嘴一张一合地，他的角度恰好能看到，秦奋眼里闪烁的光，打闹着，膝盖轻轻地蹭到了韩沐伯的下身，便吓到了似得，僵硬着身体，韩沐伯又硬了

韩沐伯看着怀里人细软的发旋，心里的恶劣被带了出来，他想他怀里抱着的不是弟弟，而是被人哄骗来的雏妓，不经人事，送货上门，这个想法冲击着他本就狂热的心，失了理智，他搂进了怀里的人，胡乱地亲吻着，请求着“甜甜，帮帮哥哥，好不好”

怀里的人像是认真思考了一下，轻轻地点了点头，韩沐伯却愣住了，怀里的人向乖顺的猫咪，满心满眼的写着信任，理智久违地回归了狂热的神经，沉默了一下，他拍了拍秦奋的后背“不要怕，睡吧，不会打雷了”秦奋却不肯放过他，勾着他的脖子，嘟着嘴巴索吻，客厅的灯还亮着，成为抛弃的偏爱者，秦奋要比韩沐伯敏锐的多，他知道的，客厅里正在进行一场谈判

验血型时便知道了，学校组织的高考体检，他是b型，体检表发下来确认的时候偷溜出去玩了，他便替韩沐伯拿回了家，韩沐伯是a型血，父母看到秦奋体检表时愣了一下，没说什么，他偷溜到书房打开电脑才知道，a型血与o型绝对不可能生出b型血的孩子

他便知道，他又要被抛弃了，可这次又总有些不同，语文老师说有种感情叫做羁绊，但他不这么认为，说不清的，他只是知道，离不开了，想一下心便痛的要死，于是他气鼓鼓地，略带着负气的责备，心里却夹杂着奇特的信任，他想着，反正哥哥说过的，要罩着他

畸形的快感与爱冲击着韩沐伯的思维，他一直懂得自己对于秦奋不同的，独有的爱怜与亲昵，他的生活类似于所有普通的独生子女，孤独像是盘踞在黑夜中，随时准备张口将他吞下的恶龙，只能做它嘴边的玩物，被戏弄着，永远不知道什么时候会被吞噬

深夜的雨像是从海洋里升腾来的，漫长湿热的，带着略微的咸意，打着窗外的梧桐，被卷入了韩沐伯的鼻息

可秦奋的泪水要比雨水更加来势汹汹，不大会便打湿了睡衣的衣领，他伸手扣着韩沐伯最上方的紧扣的口子，抬起泪光粼粼的小脸，哀求着“哥哥，你睡我吧，好吗？”秦奋抵在胸口的手掌软绵绵的，隔着濡湿的布料暖烘烘地煨着韩沐伯的心，他便觉得自己的心都跟随着这点温度跳了起来，他只是想一下便觉得热流沿着血管奔腾向了自己的躯干，可他不懂那是什么，后来他才懂了，那便是莉莉丝的热吻，也是他情欲的源头

这是韩沐伯第一次把秦奋搂在怀里，手探入了宽大的睡衣，钻进裤子里摸他，从他圆润的肩膀，划过背上颤抖着的蝴蝶骨，轻轻地在他的肚脐打着圈，平坦的柔软的小腹，手指尖触到秦奋嫩滑的臀肉，却像被烈火灼了般，飞快的跳了出来，韩沐伯不是什么好孩子，但他耐心的劝慰着自己，够了，这样或许就够了

可秦奋不依不饶地缠了过来，硬要把韩沐伯的手往自己身上按，秦奋的声音很软，泡过早晨的甜牛奶般，湿润地，一丝丝的带着勾引，像是诱惑水手的海妖，一点点摧毁着好不容易重建的意志，他说“哥哥，反正已经做到这了，不会有人发现的，我是男孩子”

坏小孩最怕同伴的怂恿，韩沐伯呆呆的，任由着秦奋拿着自己的手指划过他的臀缝，天已经亮了大半，他甚至听到了隔壁邻居推车出门买菜的声音，风带着青草的味道卷了进来，秦奋有些着急了，颤抖着，把韩沐伯的手指往穴口里送，来不及了，他想，如果他明天就要被送走了呢？

他只是想让韩沐伯永远都记住他，无论多么卑劣的手法

他随手拿过隔夜吃剩的番茄酱，忙乱的涂在胸前小小的凸起，不择手段地，他哭着去抓韩沐伯的手“哥哥，你是不是嫌弃我?那这样呢？就这么一次，你把我当成女孩子，好不好”

韩沐伯听不得秦奋的说法，他讨厌任何人轻贱他的弟弟，任何美妙的词汇都不足以形容看到他的感觉，这是他皇冠上最耀眼的珍珠，也是他的不染尘

干涩的甬道卖力地挽留着韩沐伯的手指，金鱼的小嘴般吮吸着，韩沐伯用手攥着他纤细的腿，秦奋的阴茎与他的一起，炙热地贴合着，紧翘着他的小腹，他隔着布料感受着秦奋的温度，那是他弟弟的，独有的温度

他用力的把秦奋翻了过去，番茄酱抹在了床单，艳红的，在昏暗的晨光中，像是新婚少女嫣红的处子血，他抚摸着秦奋的唇瓣，潮湿的，温暖的，像一个小小的漩涡把他往里吞，他把手指塞入秦奋的齿间，秦奋轻轻用舌头舔吮着，韩沐伯用力的进入了他

秦奋把他的手指咬的很疼，穴道也紧紧的咬合着，排挤着异物的入侵，韩沐伯便插了进去，把头放在秦奋的脖颈，脸颊磨蹭着柔软的发丝，他身上有香甜的牛奶味道，若不是秦奋痛苦的呻吟着，湿热的后穴难耐地吮吸着他的阴茎，韩沐伯想，他或许会在香味里坠入梦乡

不知道过了多久，秦奋吐出了他的手指，侧头给了他一个绵长纠缠的吻，呻吟着用气音告诉他“可以了，你动一动”

韩沐伯已经不记得那次他做了多久了，只记得秦奋一直在哭，高昂着头喘息着流汗，很激烈的，把头埋进枕头里呻吟，秦奋高潮时会一点点用脚蹭着韩沐伯的小腿，手指紧紧地攥着床单，粉红的指甲被勒的泛白，他便把秦奋的手捉起来，放进嘴里一根根地慢慢地含

任何事情都有天赋的存在，韩沐伯也坚信着，秦奋也是有天赋的，润滑的肠液冲击着顶端的小孔，穴道不知疲倦的吸吮，他想，秦奋或许就是应该给他操的

第二天什么都没有发生，韩沐伯的母亲还是一如既往地敲开房门叫他们起床吃饭，跑操时韩沐伯替秦奋请了病假，秦奋要坐椅子，厚着脸皮跑去商店替他买来卫生棉，在厕所里笨拙地替他一点点黏在内裤上，从背后抱着磨蹭着秦奋的耳朵，诱骗着“小甜，你要我怎么给老师说，是昨天被亲哥哥操的跑不了步?要不然我给你请例假算了，反正差不多，都用了这玩意”秦奋被他说的害臊，心里小声嘀咕着，才不是亲哥哥，你什么都不知道，耳尖却红透了，像是杜鹃泣下的第一滴血

回到座位上，他才发现语文课本里夹的字条，秦奋娟秀的笔迹

“你身上有闪耀的星芒，我也愿意陪你去到黑夜与天边”


End file.
